


Nothing to Hide

by kelliirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Grinding, Hot, Kissing, M/M, Sex, boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelliirwin/pseuds/kelliirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an interview Calum accidentally rubs up on Ashton, it starts from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Hide

Ashton was getting ready for an interview the boys had. He had been sexually frustrated lately, no matter what he could't seem to get hard. The boys went down and into the car on their way to the interview. They got there, everyone was all laughs and giggles. Ashton could barely even muster up a smile, he just didn't feel like himself. They all had their headphones on and talking into each of their mics answering the interviewer's questions. They were taking a break and Michael said he had to use the bathroom, so Calum backed up to let him through. The room they were in was very small and they had to squeeze around each other to get out. When Cal backed up his butt was rubbing against his crotch. He tried to get him to stop in a way, because it was frankly turning him on. Cal had to do it one more time though until Mike was finally out and free. Ashton exhaled, damn it, he was hard now. He had to try to conceal it. "Sorry bout that", Cal said. "S'okay", said Ashton. They both stood there silent while Luke was on his phone. Ashton was examining Calum, damn did he look good today. His hair was tussled, his muscles almost glowing, those jeans definitely doing something to him. His skin looked great as well. "Wait, why am I having thoughts like this about my friend?!", Ashton asked himself. He really didn't know the answer to that.  
When they got back to the hotel Luke and Michael went to their room, Luke took a nap because he was tired and the interview was early. Michael played a game on his phone he'd been obsessing over. When Cal entered the room Ashton was sprawled out on his bed. "Hey uh, everything all right with you lately?? Seems you've been a little off from your usual smiley self", Calum says. "Uh..yeah I'm fine it's nothing", says Ash. Cal gives him a side glance then says, "Alright well I'm gonna take a shower". "Okay", Ash nods. When Calum closes the door, the thoughts of him rubbing his ass on his crotch come flowing into his mind. Oh how he wants Calum. He knows he does. He's not sure how Calum would react though, they have this love hate teasing kind of relationship, so he's not sure how much of a shock that would be to him. If it would freak him out or something. Maybe he's into it though, who knows. Ash has known him long enough to know how sexual and naked he can be, while they never really get into each other's sex life, he knows he has had to of experimented. He does have a great ass though, better than some girls he's been with. That one time he spanked him and Calum liked it, not gonna lie it turned him on a little. All these thoughts and he finally realized looking down that he was hard. HE WAS HARD. He was so relieved. He pulled down his pants and underwear and slowly started to stroke his cock. Moans were slipping out of his mouth as he started to pump faster. He needed this so bad. As he was getting closer he lifted his head off the bed for a moment, his eyes looking towards the bathroom door. He sees Calum looking at him through a crease in the door. "SHIT!!", he thinks to himself pulling his underwear back up and his pants mostly. Calum sees and is so embarrassed he got caught he slams the door. "Sorry!!", he shouts from the door. Calum shakes his head, he's such an idiot. So stupid. Ashton's gonna think he's a freak. He just heard the moans and thought something was wrong and Ash was crying or something but when he looked he saw something VERY different. It definitely peeked his interest and he had to watch more. He knows he shouldn't have it was just so hot. Outside the door Ashton had to think about what to do. He finally thought fuck it, and made a split decision.   
Calum saw the doorknob turn and the door swing open. "I'm so sorry Ash, I just-", Cal was saying before Ashton attacked him with his lips. His hand going around his neck, sliding his tongue immediately in deepening the kiss. Tongues swirling with heat, when they broke apart they both moaned. Calum backed Ashton up towards the wall licking down his neck before taking his shirt off. He kissed down his chest before, flicking one of his nipples. Ashton let out a low moan. Calum sucked on each of his nipples. They then went back to kissing. Calum was still wet from his shower, Ash's hair getting damp as he sucked bruises onto his neck. He then took off his pants and underwear, his hard leaking cock springing free. Calum licked his lips. While stepping out of his jeans Ashton tripped and fell on Calum knocking them both to the floor. They laughed before realizing how well the friction of their crotches felt against each other. "Fuck do that again", says Calum. Ashton starts grinding onto him. Pushing their cocks together harder and faster. "Fucccckk", says Ash before releasing his load on Cal's towel. "Damn babe", Calum says smirking. "I'm not done with you", says Ashton. They both make their way to the bed. Calum kissing him as he lays down. Calum takes off his towel before going down between Ash's legs. He licks down his V line to down his shaft. Ashton letting out a long moan. He hallows his cheeks and starts to suck furiously, Ash in pure bliss. Yep, this was for sure not his first time. Before Ash is about to come again, he pulls Calum off. "I want to fuck you, okay?", asks Ash. "Yeah alright", says Calum smirking.  
Calum turns around on all fours, Ash getting in his position. Damn this boy had one marvelous ass. The shape and how plump it was, Ash could come again just by looking at it long enough. He gave a good smack to the right cheek, Calum moaning. "Yeah you like that baby boy?", Ashton says. "Yes, daddy", says Calum. Ashton's muscles tensed and he ramps up everything. He licks his finger and buries it deep in Calum's ass giving it a hard smack with the other. "Oh, we're playing it like that are we", he says. "Fucckkk awhhh", Cal grunts. Ashton puts in one more finger and Calum already looks so fucked out. He lines up his yet once hard cock again to his hole before pushing in and thrusting. Calum bits his knuckle, almost loosing feeling in his knees. He felt so good, more incredible than possibly any girl has ever made him feel. Ashton smacks his ass again while thrusting in and out hard. Just a few more and Ashton is done again, cumming all over the sheets. He pulls out, Calum confused as to why he's not letting him finish. When he turns around though to see the drops off cum falling off of Ashton's dick his mouth waters. He licks and swallows the drops, those lips so useful. Ashton smiles tussling and petting his hair while he's looking up at him. "That ass is so pretty baby I just had to finish this another way", he says. Cal gives him a confused and puzzled look. Ashton flips him over so he's turned around before going between his legs and licks at Calum's hole. "Ohhhh fuck yeah", Calum moans. He was very new to this but knew he loved it. Ashton licking and flicking his tongue, eating him out ever so generously. That was it for Calum. One more swipe and he was seeing stars.  
Ashton cleaned him up. Cal looked at him grinning ear to ear. That smile. Ashton fucking loved that smile. Especially when he was the one who produced it. "Ash, that was the best anyone has ever made me felt", he said. "Same here", says Ashton. "So glad we could share that", he says. Seeing Ashton make to his joking and laughing ways made Calum feel like everything was back to normal. Smiley Ashton is the best Ashton. And if he needed to be his fuck buddy, or have them possibly grow into a beautiful relationship together. That was alright with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO GLAD Calum's hair grew back fast :D


End file.
